


The Unwanted Partner

by KJMusings



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJMusings/pseuds/KJMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced to attend a reception at City Hall, Lin Beifong grows irritated when her sister tries to fix her up and she leaves to go find some thugs to beat up.  Against her wishes, a bored Naga decides to join her and Lin discovers the fluffy beast may not be so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unwanted Partner

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a weird thing that came to me after a discussion with Perpetual159 about how awesome the frenemy bond between Naga and Lin was. Note there is a very small mention of attempted rape, but it's very minor. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing connected to this show or these characters. I'm only borrowing.

Lin Beifong was not happy.  Granted, she rarely was but at this point she was one stupid word away from an epic explosion.

Against her better judgment she had finally surrendered to her sister’s constant nagging and agreed to attend President Raiko’s formal reception for the newly elected President Wu of the Earth Kingdom.  She had said would go but only as the Chief of Republic City Police to provide security, but Su and Raiko both insisted she attend as a guest.  After they finally conceded that they would not force her to wear an evening gown, she reluctantly agreed to attend for one hour and now she was stuck at City Hall in the formal uniform that always made her itch, waiting for the longest sixty minutes of her life to pass.

Fortunately, her reputation and the perpetual scowl on her face kept most people from bothering her, but as she looked up from her shoes, she saw her sister, one of the few people who didn’t care, walking toward her.

 “Why are you standing over here in the corner?” Su chided, causing Lin to stiffen in irritation.

“Because I want to,” Lin retorted.

“Well that’s mature,” Su returned.  “You’re supposed to be mingling, having fun.”

Lin rolled her eyes.  “I only agreed to show up. I did _not_ agree to…’fun’.  And quit trying to mother me. You forget who the older sister is.”

“Of course I do,” Su snapped, “because you spend much of your time acting like a child.”  She noticed the twitch beneath the scar on Lin’s cheek and decided it would be wise not to push the cranky police Chief any further.

“Well, if you want to stand over here like a potted plant all night that’s you’re prerogative but there is someone I want you to meet.”

“And who is that?  I’ve already met Wu and I know most everyone else here.”   There was something in Su’s eyes that had Lin gritting her teeth and she knew she wasn’t going to like whatever her sister was about to say.

“It’s Wu’s Security Advisor Doru Katar.”

Lin perked up at that. “Why? Is there a threat? Why wasn’t I informed of…”

“Calm down sis. It’s nothing like that.  It’s just that he’s very handsome and single and you…”

“Excuse me?” Lin said with a calmness that had Su stepping back and realizing she probably just made a very big mistake. Still, she was no coward and she knew what her sister needed even if the grouchy woman was too stubborn to acknowledge it.

“You heard me,” she said firmly.  “Advisor Katar is a very eligible bachelor and you spend far too much time alone.”

Lin was very close to losing the tight hold she had on her already frayed temper. 

“If I wanted company, I would have found it myself,” she said through clenched teeth.   The dubious look in Su’s eyes hurt more than Lin would have expected.  “Or is it you don’t think I can find someone on my own.”

“Quite frankly, no, I don’t.  And don’t interrupt,” she added as Lin’s mouth opened.  “You’re are beautiful woman Lin, but you have shut yourself behind walls so thick and prickly that nobody can get in.  You constantly look as if you’d bludgeon the first person who showed interest in you and that tends to put off suitors.”

Lin refused to hear the truth in her words.

“What makes you think that I care? I don’t have time or interest in the petty, useless emotions that drive Korra or Asami, Bolin and Opal or even Tenzin and Pema. They are ruled by their feelings for the other person and that makes them weak and vulnerable.”

Su was sad to see that her sister truly believed what she was saying.  “Lin, you’re wrong. You…”

“Enough!” Lin shouted, ignoring the stares she received. “The hour is up and I’m leaving.” She stormed past her sister and the curious bystanders and didn’t breathe again until she was outside.   Despite the stale air that always seemed to hover in major cities, there was something about the dingy streets and litter that felt far more comfortable to Lin than these ridiculous formal gatherings.  She suspected it was the knowledge that at any given moment, some hoodlum would try taking advantage of a distracted citizen and she’d get a chance to show them how she dealt with lawbreakers in Republic City.

She decided she may as well do a small patrol.  Maybe she could find some thieving idiot that would give her the chance to release some of her frustration.  She had just reached the bottom step when a loud, rumbling woof startled Lin to the point she almost squeaked. Lin Beifong _never_ squeaked. 

“Oh it’s you,” she said blandly when the Avatar’s big lumbering polar bear dog appeared from wherever she’d been resting and sat down directly in front of the irritable Chief.

“What?” Lin asked shortly as the big animal watched her patiently, tongue hanging out.   “You’re blocking the sidewalk,” she continued, though despite herself she made no attempt to walk around the animal.  “Maybe I should give you a ticket.  That would serve the Avatar right for leaving you out here all by yourself.”

Naga cocked her head looking as if she was wondering if the older woman had just said something nice.  Deciding she had, Naga swiped her tongue across Lin’s face.

“Ugh!” Lin grimaced, wiping at her cheek.  “Why are you always so…wet,” she grumbled.   Naga merely panted in response.  

Lin found herself studying the big animal.  She was well aware of what Naga was capable of and just how fierce she could be, but most of the time she just looked like a puppy trapped in a body far too big for it’s and the city’s own safety.

“Go…lie down or whatever it is you do,” Lin grumbled.   Naga didn’t budge.  Sighing, Lin could only think of one thing to distract the beast.  

“Fine. Wait here.” She reluctantly went back inside, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to her. She spotted a waiter and stopped him as he started to pass by.

“I need this,” she stated, taking the tray of hors d’oeuvres from the surprised and intimidated young man.

“Well, someone’s hungry.”

Lin barely suppressed the profanity that sprung to her lips when she saw the Avatar smirking at her and her girlfriend Asami beside her with a matching expression.

“They’re for the animal that you left alone outside,” Lin replied coolly.  “I’m going on patrol and it’s the only way to get her from blocking the sidewalk.”

Korra felt a flash of defensiveness at being accused of neglecting Naga.

“Naga is fine,” Korra insisted. “She wouldn’t still be here if she didn’t want to be.  Besides, Raiko wouldn’t let me bring her in.”

“Whatever,” Lin retorted. “She’s still a public nuisance.”

Korra was about to reply but felt Asami’s gentle hand on her arm.

“Let her go,” Asami whispered. “I think she’s actually trying to make friends with Naga.”

For a brief moment Korra was too diverted by the sensation of Asami’s warm breath on her skin to grasp what she was saying, but when she did, she almost laughed out loud at the very idea. Still, she looked at Lin and had the odd feeling that her girlfriend was right.  

“Well the ‘nuisance’ is just fine Chief. I wouldn’t leave her if I thought she wouldn’t be.”

“Hm,” Lin grunted and then pushed passed the Avatar, not seeing the matching grins on her and Asami’s faces.

When she returned outside she wasn’t surprised to see Naga sitting right where she’d left her.  “Here,” she said gruffly placing the tray of food off in a corner.  “Enjoy and stop blocking the side walk,” she said, unable to prevent her lips from lifting in a rare half smile as Naga pounced on the tray as if she hadn’t eaten in months.  The big beast was rather cute, she thought. Not that she’d admit that out loud.

She was halfway down the block when she heard the now familiar panting coming from behind her.   She turned and sure enough Naga was a half step behind her.

“Spirits, dog, did you swallow the tray whole?” she asked. Naga just nudged her back and Lin finally gave in. 

“Fine, if you’re so bored you can come along while I patrol. Just…don’t lick me anymore,” she added.  Naga whined once as if disappointed but silently walked behind the Chief.

Lin was almost angry to find Republic City painfully quiet.  She was about to give up, send Naga back to her master and return to her apartment when Naga let out a whine.  Not her usual, ‘you’re not paying attention to me’ whine, but one that caught Lin’s attention.

“You hear something?” she asked, noticing the polar bear dog’s ears flatten as she cocked her head listening.   Then a low growl filled the air. 

“What is it?” Lin asked again and then looked around.  Naga suddenly pushed past her nearly knocking Lin off her feet and ran across the street, the Chief right behind her. Then she heard it; a muffled scream coming from the nearby ally.  She caught up with Naga just outside the entrance and grabbed her collar.

“Naga stop,” she said quietly but firmly.  She didn’t want to startle whoever was in there and cause them to do something stupid, well even more stupid.  “You stay here,” she said, only mildly surprised that she was talking to an animal like she would one of her officers.   Even more amazing was Naga seemed to understand her as she sat on her haunches and waited.

“Yeah, uh…good girl.”  She quietly stalked toward the ally and peeked in, the street lights just bright enough to see some goon with a woman pressed up against a wall. It was obvious the woman didn’t want to be there. 

“Is this really your idea of romance?” she drawled despite the fury rising inside of her. Very little infuriated her more than men who preyed on women.

The man turned and Lin frowned. She recognized the man as a former Equalist turned petty thief and now apparently rapist.

“This ain’t your concern,” he spat.  “I’m just having some private time with my girlfriend here. Isn’t that right baby?” He glared at the woman still held against the wall.

The woman glared right back back at her captor. “I wouldn’t spend one second willingly with you if you had a spirit portal coming out of you…”

“Shut up,” the man struck her across the face.

Lin didn’t have time to admire the woman’s bravado as she took the opportunity to release a metal cable, wrapping it around the man’s wrist holding the knife.  She supposed she could have used more than one and completely disabled the man, but she really was hoping to hit something.

“Bitch, let me go!” he screamed.  He shoved the woman to the ground and raced toward Lin. He moved so quickly he took the Chief by surprise and backhanded her with his free hand.  Before Lin could respond, a loud terrifying roar ripped through the alley as Naga appeared, teeth bared in animal rage as she moved in front of Lin.

“Shit!” the man squeaked. He tried to run around, despite the cable still tying him to the Chief, but a giant paw swept him off his feet then pressed him to the ground.  Lowering her head until her nose nearly touched his, growling low in her throat while the man whimpered pathetically.

“Call…call it off,” the man begged, drawing a sneer from Lin. 

“It’s okay Naga,” she said.  “This punk’s pants are too wet for him to be a threat to anyone,” she snorted looking at the soaked front of his trousers.  Naga sniffed, huffed in disgust and stepped away from him.

“Good decision,” Lin acknowledged as she grabbed the little thugs’ shirt and pulled him to his feet. Instantly more cables wrapped around him, binding his arms to his side and only allowing enough room for him to take baby steps.

Lin reached for her scanner and contacted the nearest airship to pick up the pants wetting criminal.   While they waited, she saw the woman who’d been attacked, slowly approaching.  

“You stay put” she ordered the young man. “I’m pretty sure Naga here isn’t in the mood to chase her dinner.”

The young man swallowed and nodded as he stared at the snarling beast.   Lin walked to the woman, gritting her teeth when she saw her adjusting her ripped dress.

“Are you alright?” Lin asked as politely as she was able.

“Yes I… thank you Chief Beifong,” the woman said shakily.  Lin took a moment to study the woman. She was perhaps only a few years younger than Lin herself and reasonably attractive, but what stood out to Lin was the lack of fear in the woman’s dark eyes.   The woman had just been attacked but instead of afraid, she was angry.  Lin found that interesting and very little interested her these days.   She considered warning the woman about walking the streets at night alone, but inexplicably decided against it.

“You’re welcome,” was all she managed. 

“Is that a polar bear dog?” the woman asked with a hint of awe.

“Clearly,” Lin returned, glad to hear the sarcasm back in her voice.

“Isn’t she the Avatar’s?”   The woman slowly approached Naga, carelessly shoving the man who’d attacked her out of her way and knocking him to the ground.

“Well you’re a pretty girl,” she said and Lin’s eyebrow lifted at how quickly Naga’s expression went from fierce guardian to slobbering puppy.

“She’s a pest,” Lin replied gruffly but with a touch of pride, remembering Naga’s show of protectiveness.  She reached out and scratched the big head, swearing as she was rewarded by a big wet tongue once more swiping across her face. 

The soft laughter of the woman next to her surprised Lin.  This was evidently a woman who was rarely shaken by anything.

“Wait until she does it to you Mrs... Miss…” she paused as she realized she didn’t get her name.

“Naru. Keiko Naru.  And it’s Miss.”

Lin didn’t understand the strange feeling in her gut, but she blamed the food at the reception.   Fortunately, three members of the RPD appeared at the ally entrance, distracting her.  Lin grabbed her prisoner and shoved him at her officers.

“Get him out of my sight,” she ordered.   

“Sure thing Chief,” the sergeant nodded and grabbed the bound and whimpering kid, not caring if he was particularly gentle.

“Are you up to giving a statement?” Lin asked turning back to Keiko.

“Would it be alright if we did it tomorrow?  It’s kind of late and I need to get home.”

“Of course.  Just come to the station tomorrow at any time and…”

“Well, actually I was thinking we could do it over breakfast?  I owe you that for saving me.”

Lin blinked.  Was she just asked out? By a woman? No, that was ridiculous.  “Uh, that’s not necessary. I was just doing my job. Besides, Naga did most of the work,” she said awkwardly.

“But I insist,” Keiko smiled.  “Eight a.m. tomorrow at Tuck’s.”  Before Lin could argue the woman was gone, leaving the rigid Chief of Police, scratching her head.

“Well come on dog,” Lin muttered, stepping out of the filthy ally, Naga right behind her. 

The odd pair continued to walk the streets of Republic City looking for any trouble they could get involved in.  And they managed to find it.  Considering Mako and half the police department were providing security for Raiko’s useless reception and the Avatar was a special guest, the gangs and petty pickpockets decided to take advantage.  

Working with a polar bear dog wasn’t actually all that bad, Lin thought as she dodged a punch from some mugger and threw him towards Naga whose loud bark and bared teeth had him falling to the ground with his hands behind his head while Lin took care of the other one.    

It went on like that for the next hour and a half.  Lin would catch the criminals in action and Naga would terrify them into submitting without further struggle.  She’d never enjoyed herself more.  

“You know, you’re not so bad after all,” Lin begrudgingly admitted after handing off a couple of car terrified thieves to some patrol officers.  “I like your style.”

Naga barked happily in response and predictably offered Lin a wet lick in the face.   This time, Lin just wiped her face and shook her head.  

“However, we need to work on that,” she added.  “You’re too friendly.  Those big teeth and that loud roar of yours won’t scare anybody once your reputation as a big giant marshmallow gets out.” 

Naga just panted and looked at her expectantly and to her surprise Lin found herself chuckling.  “Sorry, girl. You inhaled all the food I brought you earlier so no treats.  Besides, cops don’t get treats for doing their job.”

Naga whined.  “That’s the breaks, kid,” she added and then reached out and gave Naga a pat.

“Now, dog, I’m thinking it’s probably time to get you back to City Hall.  Knowing your companion,” Lin couldn’t bring herself to say ‘owner’ anymore, “she’s about ready to destroy everything at the reception out of sheer boredom, so she’ll be looking for you.”

Naga didn’t seem concerned one way or the other so they headed back to City Hall.

 Sure enough the Avatar and Asami were standing outside, Korra clearly looking as if she would snap if they had to stay one second longer.  

“Naga!” Korra greeted happily as her furry friend bounded up to her.  “Where have you been?”

“Following me all over the city,” Lin replied irritably.

Korra was about to apologize but then she saw what looked suspiciously like a smirk on the Chief’s face and she knew Lin hadn’t minded Naga’s companionship as much as she was pretending.

“I hope she didn’t cause too much trouble,” Korra said instead.

“Not really,” Lin admitted. “She actually turned out to be surprisingly useful.”

“Naga is always useful,” Asami added, slightly offended on Naga’s behalf.  She reached out and took the big white face in her hands.  “Isn’t that right, girl,” she cooed.

Lin rolled her eyes. “Oh calm down. I just meant that we came across some idiots who decided take advantage of the fact that half the police force was relegated to security detail and she proved to be as good at subduing these punks as any of my officers and with a lot less effort.  She just growled and showed her teeth and they begged to be arrested. It was impressive.”

Korra looked at the Chief and tried not to laugh at the image of the cranky Lin Beifong bragging on an over-enthusiastic animal. “I think someone has found a new partner,” she said, grinning at Asami who had stopped playing with Naga to stare in shock at the metal bender.

“Don’t push it Avatar,” Lin retorted.  “I’m going home. You should give your pet a treat or something. She earned it.”

Not willing to subject herself to further commentary about her spending time with a polar bear dog, Lin walked away and headed back to her apartment, torn between her reluctant admiration for the skills of the Avatar’s companion and an unwanted and almost unheard of anxiousness about meeting Keiko Naru the following morning.

END

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a completed one-shot. I won't be doing a follow up or sequel as I have a few original things I'm trying to get sorted. However if anyone happens to like the Lin/Keiko idea and wants to run with it, by all means have at it.


End file.
